Die ganze Wahrheit
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Mein 3. und letzter OS Special zu meiner FF "Unheimlicher Eifer". Enthält Spoiler. Sollte man erst lesen, wenn man Kapitel 51 beendet hat. In diesem OS bekommen wir einen kurzen Einblick, wie Light lebt und was L überhaupt bei ihm macht. Ebenfalls wird das letzte große Geheimnis dieser FF gelöst. Etwas, was Beyond bis jetzt vor L noch geheim gehalten hatte...


**Die ganze Wahrheit**

„Magst du einen Kaffee Ryuzaki?", drangen die Worte von unten zu mir herauf.

„Gern, mit viel Zucker!", gab ich zurück, zog einer meiner Hände aus der Hosentasche und legte den Daumen an die Lippe. Ich stand gerade in Light Yagami's Zimmer, sah mir alles genau an und ging zu einem Regal herüber, welches vollgestellt mit allerlei Büchern war.

Ich griff nach einem dickeren Buch, las den Titel und musste grinsen.

„Gerechtigkeit: Wie wir das Richtige tun", las ich leise vor, drehte das Buch um und überflog die Zusammenfassung. Das war doch nicht zu fassen… wie konnte man denn so etwas lesen? Ich stellte das Buch zurück und griff nach dem Nächsten.

„Was ist Gerechtigkeit?"

Dem Jungen war doch nicht mehr zu helfen…

Es bestätigte mich leider auch immer mehr in meiner Vermutung, dass Light wirklich Kira war. Der verrückte Massenmörder, mit dem verschobenen Gerechtigkeitssinn und der sich für einen Gott hält.

Ich stellte nun auch diesen Buch zurück, drehte mich herum und setzte mich auf das Bett in die Hocke. Natürlich wollte ich das Zimmer jetzt nicht noch weiter durchsuchen, es wäre zu riskant, wenn Light genau in diesem Moment reinkommen würde…

Und wenn man gerade an ihn dachte…

Der Junge mit dem zimtfarbenen, seidigen Haaren und dem unschuldigen, braunen Rehaugen drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Tür und kam mit zwei Tassen in das kleine Zimmer.

„Hier Ryuzaki. Ich hoffe er ist dir süß genug"

Ich bedankte mich, streckte meine Hand nach dem heißen Muntermacher aus und schnappte mir die kleine weiße Porzellantasse, die mit einigen goldenen Linien und Blumen wunderschön verziert war.

Vorsichtig führte ich meine Lippen an den Rand, schlürfte kurz daran und verzog sofort das Gesicht.

Mein Blick fiel zu Light, der sich auf seinem Bürostuhl an seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht hatte und gelassen zurücklehnte.

„Nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt nach, hatte dennoch ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Will mich Light-kun ärgern? Das ist sehr bitter…"

„Bitter? Ryuzaki… da sind fünf Würfel Zucker drin… ich dachte schon es wäre zu viel!", sagte er entgeistert, nahm selbst einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees und atmete zufrieden aus.

„Es kann nie zu viel Zucker darin sein…", konterte ich enttäuscht, ließ meine Augen zur Oberfläche des schwarzen Getränks wandern und beobachtete die kleinen Wellen, die es schlug.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Beyond, der gerade in unserem Hotel saß und wohl einige Nachrichten verfolgte. Ich hatte ihn früh darum gebeten, sich niemals Light oder jemand der Kira Task Force zu zeigen. Er war mein Ass im Ärmel, er recherchierte unheimlich gut und ich konnte mich absolut auf ihn verlassen. Natürlich hatte er mich mehr als einmal darum gebeten mitkommen zu dürfen, da ihm wohl langsam die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, aber ich wollte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen…

Würde ihm etwas zustoßen… ich würde mir das niemals verzeihen.

Klar, mir konnte nun auch jederzeit etwas passieren, aber dann wäre ich selbst dran schuld… es war mein Job… das Risiko kannte ich schon seit Jahren…

Es klang sehr egoistisch, denn ich fürchtete, wenn ich wirklich bei diesem Fall sterben sollte, würde es Beyond mindestens genauso hart treffen. Ich vertraute auf seinen starken Charakter, er würde an meinen Tod nicht zerbrechen… es würde ihn anspornen und ich war mir sicher… er würde einen perfekten, neuen L abgeben…

„An was denkst du Ryuzaki?", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, ich blickte langsam zu Light und ließ mir nichts anmerken.

„Wie ich diesen Kaffee ohne genug Zucker bezwingen kann…"

Light brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, stellte seine Tasse zur Seite, stand auf und griff sich meinen Kaffee.

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich Ryuzaki. Ich mach dir eben noch einmal die gleiche Menge rein…"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken bedankte ich mich, blickte Light hinterher und ließ dann erneut meine Gedanken abdriften.

Ich durfte mir nicht so schlimme Dinge vorstellen, weder ich noch Beyond, würden bei diesem Fall sterben. Wir waren kurz davor Light auffliegen zu lassen… es fehlte uns einfach nur ein kleiner handfester Beweis…

Genau deswegen war ich hier. Ich wollte mir Lights Zimmer und direktes Umfeld ansehen, nachdem ich schon vor einigen Wochen begann, mich an ihn anzunähern. Es musste einfach irgendetwas geben, was uns bei dem Fall weiterbrachte! Selbst ein kleiner Fehler von Light… aber darauf konnte ich aktuell nicht hoffen. Er war sehr clever! Garantiert würde mir der Student es nicht einfach machen… er bedachte jeden seiner Schritte… jedes seiner Wörter.

Als ich mich damals ihm als L vorgestellt habe, konnte ich für einen winzigen Augenblick ein Zucken in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er hatte mit sich gekämpft, wusste wohl nicht, ob es die Wahrheit wahr oder nur gelogen. Nach einem wirklich genialen Tennismatch habe ich ihn zur Kira Task Force geholt, er konnte mir hier sehr von Nutzen sein. Ich konnte ihn beobachten und gleichzeitig würde er mir bei dem Fall helfen, dass er sich eventuell selbst irgendwie verrät, war eventuell auch beabsichtigt.

„So… hier… ich hoffe dieses Mal ist es dem Herren so Recht", sagte er mit einem leicht spottenden Unterton an mich gewandt und drückte mir die Tasse wieder in die Hand. Ich blickte ihn den Kaffee und konnte kleine weiße Zuckerkristalle sehen, die sich noch wild drehten und wohl nicht richtig auflösen wollten. Langsam hob ich das heiße Getränk an meine Lippen, nahm erneut einen Schluck und schloss dann meine Augen.

„Perfekt… danke Light-kun."

„Na bitte… geht doch. So… wieso wolltest du dich hier mit mir treffen? Du denkst doch nicht immer noch, dass ich Kira bin oder?", fragte er mich entsetzt, lehnte sich erneut gegen seine Stuhllehne und musterte mich aus braunen Augen.

Ich hatte aus meiner Vermutung nie ein Geheimnis gemacht, früh habe ich Light damit konfrontiert und gehofft, ihn so nervös zu machen. Bis heute konnte er seine Gefühle sehr gut verstecken, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen…

„Natürlich denke ich immer noch, dass du Kira bist…", antwortete ich gespielt monoton, starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und sah wieder, wie in der Nähe seiner Schläfe eine Ader bedrohlich größer wurde. Es musste ihn wahnsinnig machen, immer und immer wieder von mir so offen beschuldigt zu werden, aber es machte mir einfach zu viel Spaß! Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich kindisch bin, aber es war mir egal.

„Ich bin nicht Kira… wann geht es endlich in deinen Schädel?"

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, presste die Worte wütend hervor, griff dann erneut nach seiner Tasse und nahm wohl einen größeren Schluck um sich zu beruhigen.

Jeder andere hätte wohl schon längst seine Vermutung zerschlagen, aber ich nicht…

Ich weiß nicht woher diese Sicherheit kam, aber meiner Intuition konnte ich schon immer vertrauen. Noch nie lag ich damit falsch und auch hier, würde ich früher oder später mich endgültig bestätigt fühlen.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy, ich reichte Light meine Tasse, griff in meine Hosentasche und fischte mit meinen Finger nach dem kleinen Gerät. Schnell klappte ich es auf, drückte auf den Knopf um das Gespräch anzunehmen und hielt es mir ans Ohr.

„L?", drang es leise zu mir und ich wusste sofort, dass es Beyond war. Wieso ruft er mich plötzlich an? Sonst immer erzählte er mir abends, wenn ich endlich zurückkam, von seinen Entdeckungen. Es musste etwas Wichtiges sein…

„Ja?", gab ich knapp zurück, ich hoffte das Light nichts hörte und beschloss mich so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich anrufe, aber du musst sofort ins Hotel kommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Light Kira ist, ist um weitere 6% gestiegen."

Ich konnte meine Reaktion nicht unterdrücken, riss meine Augen auf und ließ mir die Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Was konnte er nur herausgefunden haben, dass der Anstieg so hoch ausgefallen ist?

„Danke… ich bin gleich unterwegs. Bye", antwortete ich kurz angebunden, klappte das Handy zu und verstaute es erneut in meiner Tasche.

„Oh, ein Notfall Ryuzaki?"

„ So kann man es nennen… ja… ich muss zu Watari… scheinbar sind meine Lutscher ausgegangen. Das wäre eine Tragödie", sagte ich gespielt entrüstet, richtete mich vom Bett auf, schob meine Hände in die Hose und schlenderte Richtung Tür.

„Okay… dann sehen wir uns also morgen wieder an der Uni, ja?", fragte Light, stand selbst auf und legte mir freundschaftlich eine Hand auf meine Schultern, nachdem er die wenigen Meter zwischen uns mit schnellen Schritten überbrückt hatte. Ich mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man mich einfach anfasste, es gab nur eine Person die es durfte… nein falsch… es gab zwei Personen die es durften… und nur bei einer bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und erwiderte gerne, diese zärtliche Berührungen. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, seine Hand von mir zu schieben, zwang mir ein freundliches Lächeln auf die Lippen und öffnete die Tür.

„Natürlich Light-kun. Bis morgen."

Ich riss die Tür zu unserem Appartement auf, stürzte in das riesen Wohnzimmer und mein Blick blieb auf Beyond hängen, der oberkörperfrei nur mit einer lässigen schwarzen Pyjamahose auf der Couch saß. Er sah gespannt auf den Laptop vor sich, tippte wild auf der Tastatur, bemerkte mich dann und lehnte sich, mit einem breiten Grinsen an mich gewandt, zurück.

„Wow… du bist aber ziemlich schnell", lachte er mir entgegen, klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich und bedeutete mir so, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen sollte.

Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden, er sah so verboten scharf aus, wenn er so da saß. Seine Bauchmuskeln wurden durch das gedimmte Licht besonders betont und dieses Grinsen brachte mich jedes verdammte Mal um den Verstand.

Langsam schritt ich durch den Raum, stieg hier und da über Blätter und Mappen, ließ mich dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer neben Beyond nieder.

„Was hast du getrieben? Du siehst gerade ziemlich fertig aus…", stellte er fest, zog mich in eine Umarmung und drückte mir seine weichen Lippen auf die Stirn.

„Ich war doch bei Light… hast du das vergessen?"

„Natürlich nicht… hast du was herausgefunden?"

„Ähm, nein… da ich mich beeilt habe, hierher zu kommen? Ich dachte es ist etwas Dringendes, wenn du mich sogar anrufst."

„Oh… das war nicht meine Absicht… also… ich war einfach nur eben so aufgeregt, dass ich es sofort mitteilen wollte. Es hätte natürlich noch warten können… verzeih mir…"

Kurz schnaubte ich, aber der Ärger verflog sofort, als ich in die roten Augen sah, die wie kleine Rubine glänzten.

„Kein Ding… muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen. Das Zimmer war auf den ersten Blick unauffällig… ein ganzes Regal voller Bücher über Gerechtigkeit… ist das denn zu fassen?"

Beyond lachte, ließ sich kurz zurückfallen und rang um Luft.

War meine Aussage so witzig gewesen? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck einen Witz gemacht zu haben, aber sein Lachen war so ansteckend, dass ich nicht drum herum kam, mit einzustimmen.

„Na gut… Wieso ich dich angerufen habe… ich wollte dir dies hier zeigen…", er klickte sich durch einige Ordner, öffnete dann eine Excel Tabelle und ich überflog diese.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als du mir gesagt hast, dass ihr vermutet, dass Kira ein Schüler sein muss? Hier vorne sieht man die Todeszeitpunkte bevor ihr öffentlich diese Vermutung geäußert habt. Alles sehr früh morgens oder abends bis in die Nacht hinein…. Und jetzt pass mal auf."

Beyond öffnete eine zweite Excel Tabelle, schob das Dokument neben die Erste und strahlte mir entgegen.

„Dies hier, sind die neuen Todeszeitpunkte der letzten Tage. Ich habe alles über Nachrichten, Zeitung und Internet herausgefunden und in die Tabelle eingefügt."

„Beyond… weißt du was das bedeutet?!", gab ich erstaunt von mir und ich merkte nicht, wie mein Mund offen stand. Mein Freund beugte sich zu mir, schob mein Kinn nach oben und kicherte kurz.

„Ja… Kira hat Zugriff auf polizeiliche Akten… nachdem die Vermutung ausgesprochen war und dokumentiert wurde, änderte er seine Zeiten. Ich vermute er will uns damit sagen: "Hey seht her! Ich kann töten wann ich es will!" Das ist echt unheimlich…", sagte Beyond, lehnte sich zurück und starrte zur Decke.

„Richtig… aber Light Yagami würde wieder wunderbar als Verdächtiger passen… Wie verdammt noch einmal macht er es?!"

Unbewusst laut und wütend, hatte ich die Frage in den Raum geworfen, es machte mich einfach fertig und war zum Haare raufen!

„L… ich sag es ungern… aber es muss etwas Übernatürliches sein…"

„An so etwas glaube ich nicht… tut mir leid… vor allem würde das bedeuten, dass ich niemals einen Beweis finden würde, das kann ich absolut nicht akzeptieren."

Beyond hatte seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet, schien zu überlegen und begann nun an seinem Daumennagel zu knabbern.

„B? Hör auf damit… du magst es auch nicht, wenn ich es mache", sagte ich nun ein wenig freundlicher zu ihm, legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern und schmiegte mich nah an seine Seite.

„L… ich… es gibt Übernatürliches…"

Er stotterte, schien sehr nervös und das beunruhigte mich. Für Beyond war das total untypisch, wieso war er plötzlich so unsicher?

„Wieso denkst du das?"

„Ich weiß es…"

Okay, nun war ich neugierig, wieso konnte er das so leicht sagen? Gab es da etwas, was ich noch nicht wusste? Etwas, was ich noch nicht bemerkt habe?

„Magst du mir etwas sagen?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach, drückte ihn ein wenig und sah ihm erneut tief in seine schönen roten Augen. Die Augen… und noch bevor er anfing zu erklären, viel der Groschen.

„Eigentlich solltest gerade du an Übernatürliches glauben… oder wie sollte ich sonst neben dir sitzen, wenn es dies nicht gäbe?"

In meinen Kopf drehten sich sämtliche Zahnräder, ich versuchte das Puzzle zusammen zufügen, versuchte das große Rätsel hinter Beyond zu entschlüsseln. Als ich nichts antwortete, begann er weiter zu erzählen:

„Ich lebe wieder, weil es einem Shinigami langweilig war…"

„Shinigami…"

Und da war es wieder, dieses Wort… redete er wirklich von einem Todesgott? Nach all der Zeit habe ich wirklich keine Lösung für Beyonds Dasein gefunden. Ich war einfach glücklich gewesen und hatte mich damit zufrieden gegeben.

„Ja, er schickte mich damals wieder zurück ins Diesseits… Auch kurz bevor wir uns das erste Mal im Krankenhaus trafen, hatte er mich gerettet."

„Sehr nett… von ihm…"

„Es war aber auch ein Fluch… den der Shinigami lebte von da an in mir… und wenn es ihm öde wurde, begann er mich zu kontrollieren. Ich konnte mich sehr lange nicht wehren…"

„Die Morde?"

„Ja… dies war das Werk von ihm…"

Ich schluckte schwer, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was ich gerade alles erfahren hatte… und es sollte noch einiges mehr folgen….

„Ich war beziehungsweise bin nicht Schizophren. Das habe ich aber so hingenommen, da es für dich logisch klang und ich damit eventuellen Fragen ausweichen konnte."

„Wieso sagst du mir erst jetzt das alles? Ich bin dir jetzt nicht böse… aber es ist doch echt heftig, dass alles zu erfahren. Ich habe nie an Übernatürliches, Götter oder Geister geglaubt und nun kommst du daher und schmeißt mir so eine Story an den Kopf"

„Es tut mir leid… aber ich möchte dir helfen und hoffe, dass du dir nach meiner Geschichte, vielleicht den ganzen Fall auch aus einem anderen Blickwinkel ansiehst."

Ich nickte, konnte aber immer noch nicht alles verstehen, was Beyond mir gerade mitteilte.

„Also… der Shinigami verließ mich an jenem Tag, als Matt und Mello bei uns aufgekreuzt waren. Er meinte, dass er keine Lust mehr auf mich habe und sich jemand anderen sucht. Wenn ich nun sterben sollte, würde ich auch tot bleiben."

Ich merkte, das Beyond schwer schluckte, seine Finger in der Pyjamahose vergrub und kurz stoppte.

„Hey… du wirst nicht sterben! Du bist hier im Hotel in Sicherheit. Außerdem kennt er auch nicht deinen Namen.", gab ich beruhigend zurück und sah ihn liebevoll an, doch plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf und fixierte mich. Sein Blick bohrte sich richtig in meine Augen. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber nicht im positiven Sinne.

„Er kennt ihn noch nicht…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich glaube Kira hat die Augen…"

Was wollte er mir damit sagen? Ich verstand nur noch Bahnhof und legte meinen Kopf schief.

„Kira hat dieselben Augen wie ich… Shinigamiaugen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, lachte kurz auf und versuchte mich damit wohl selbst zu beruhigen.

„Light hat keine roten Augen, keine Sorge."

„Ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel darüber, vielleicht müssen sie nicht immer rot sein?"

„Selbst wenn sie rot wären, was bringt ihm das? Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Wieder blickte Beyond betroffen zu seinen Händen, ballte sie dann zu Fäusten und sah mich erneut mit einem unheimlich starken Blick an.

„Ich kann mit diesen Augen deinen wahren Namen sehen und deine restliche Lebenszeit. Kurz: Ich weiß gerade, wann du stirbst L…"

Stille…

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier saßen und uns einfach nur anstarrten, aber es fühlte sich wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit an. Habe ich mich vielleicht gerade verhört? So etwas konnte doch nicht möglich sein? Wie soll so etwas funktionieren?

Wenn ich ihn jetzt nach meinem Todestag fragen würde…

Nein… es interessierte mich nicht…. Er würde es mir wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht sagen.

Selbst wenn ich gerade mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, es war nicht richtig so etwas zu wissen. Ich denke, selbst wenn ich mich an diesem Tag in einen kleinen Raum sperren würde, ohne etwas darin… ich würde dennoch sterben… der Tod war unausweichlich… unaufhaltbar und schlug mit einer eiskalten Brutalität zu.

„Kannst du…?", versuchte ich vorsichtig diese unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und wurde prompt unterbrochen.

„Nein… ich sehe nichts bei mir. Ich habe mich damals direkt bei dir vor den Spiegel gestellt, konnte aber nichts sehen."

„Mh…"

„Nein L… ich werde dir garantiert niemals sagen, wann du sterben wirst… weißt du was es für eine Qual ist zu wissen…."

„Nein… weiß ich nicht…", unterbrach ich ihn, zog Beyond in eine innige Umarmung und konnte die wenigen Tränen, die sich ins Freie drückten und an seiner Brust langsam hinunter tropften, nicht unterdrücken.

„Darf ich wenigstens wissen, ob es bald passiert?"

„Nein…", sagte er streng und ich war doch froh darüber, denn ich bereute die Frage direkt, nachdem ich sie gestellt hatte.

Ich löste mich von ihm, als ich merkte, dass meine Augen wieder trocken waren, lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen um mich machen… aber wenn das wirklich alles wahr war…

Ein Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle und es schüttelte mich kurz am ganzen Leib.

Würde ich so stark sein können wie er, wenn ich wüsste wann Beyond stirbt?

Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Es wäre wirklich eine unsagbare Qual zu wissen, dass der Mensch, der einem wichtiger war, als alles andere, bald sterben würde. Unausweichlich… Unaufhaltbar…

„L… hör auf darüber nachzudenken! Ich merke es doch… es langt, dass ich schon damit kämpfen muss und um daran nicht zu zerbrechen.

„Tut mir leid… ich wünschte ich könnte dir diese Bürde irgendwie abnehmen…"

„Du trägst doch selbst eine riesen Bürde! Die ganze Welt verlässt sich immer auf den großen Meisterdetektiv L! Sie sollten langsam selbst ihre Probleme in den Griff kriegen… wenn du irgendwann nicht mehr…

„Es wird immer einen L geben… wenn ich mal nicht bin… dann wird ein Nachfolger meinen Platz einnehmen…", unterbrach ich Beyond, schnappte mir seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kam immer wieder zum gleichen Entschluss…"

Er umfasste meine Hand und drückte sie ebenfalls zärtlich zurück. Beyond sah mich mit einem neugierigen und ungläubigen Blick an, er wusste wohl nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Mein größter Wunsch wäre es, wenn du dies sein könntest…"


End file.
